Why are You Gone?
by dcrazgirl947
Summary: Years after the war of Gaea. Annabeth and Percy have settled down and attempted to continue their lives together and raise a family, but just when things seem the brightest, terrible fatality strikes Annabeth and challenges Percy's life and responsibilities in a way that he never could have even imagined. Will Percy be able to move on after his wife's tragic loss?
1. Changing Diapers Once Again

**Hey everybody! I'm glad to introduce myself. I've been a big reader in Fanfiction, and I've written a couple of stories before by a different Pen name, I doubt you know any of them, but I am happy to be back. This story is one that is very dear to me. It's a little TOO sad, although you can't tell at the begining, but just brace yourselves. It does have a happy ending, and eventhough I have the main conflict set up, I WILL be taking up suggestions along the story. So bear with me. Enjoy :)**

Annabeth sat squarely on her bed, with the biggest smile on her face that she had ever had. In her hand, she held one of the three pregnancy tests that she had bought earlier that morning. Her mind was everywhere at the moment, but all she knew was that she had once again that amazing feeling that she'd had only once before. She was pregnant.

Percy and Annabeth's childhood had come and gone very fast. Their lives had their highs and lows, and sometimes she couldn't even remember how they had gotten where they are, but it didn't matter. About six years ago they had gotten married, and only 4 years ago she gave birth to their first baby boy. She remembered how anxious they were to finally start new lives together and do things that normal people would, and making a family was at the top of their list. It was very hard, since they had monsters visiting them very often, and their son had unbelievable demigod powers that he was acquiring very quickly, but hell, it was worth it.

At the moment, Percy went to pick up Charles from the swimming class that Percy signed up for him. Annabeth argued that, since being a grandson of Poseidon, he didn't need swimming lessons, but Percy informed that it would only help him and get him used to the water. Annabeth, as smart as she was, knew that the only thing Percy wanted was to show off their son's abilities to other people, so Annabeth just smirked and let him.

Annabeth went to the couch, trying to calm her happiness with some crappy TV show, but all she wanted was for Percy to get here so she could tell him the news. At that very moment, Percy walked in, carrying Charle's swimming bag.

"Mommy!" Charles said as he ran up to her. He hugged her tight, getting her damp with his still wet swim suit.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun?" Annabeth said, giving her son a kiss, he nodded and went to his room to play with his toys.  
Percy set Charle's bag down and went over to Annabeth. He leaned down and kissed her smiling face.

"What are you smiling about, Wise Owl? He said playfully. Annabeth chuckeld for a moment, thinking of a way to tell him. She knew he was going to be as happy as she was, but that didn't make her any less nervous.

"Oh nothing, just that in a couple of months I'm going to be laughing at you changing diapers once again." Annabeth finally said, smiling even bigger. Percy looked at her, full of alertness, as a grin slowly formed in his face.

"Really?" He mouthed, smiling at the way she told him the news. When it comes to their kids, Annabeth was always positive and happy and to the point.

Annabeth nodded, happy tears forming in her eyes. Percy stood frozen on the spot, just smiling at her, when he finally moved with a rapid speed and picked her up to hug her. He began to twirl her around and kiss her cheeks and her belly, while Annabeth struggled against him. They both fell on the couch, with tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

"Oh Annabeth" Percy sighted. "Charlie is gonna be so happy! He's been asking me if he's ever gonna have any siblings! Oh, I wish its a girl, I've always wanted to have both a boy _and _a girl. Oh, she's gonna be so beautiful, I just know it!" He said happily, wiping his little tears away.

"That's what you're hoping now, but by the time she's a teenager she's gonna be getting dates and going to parties, and you're gonna be over here getting mad at her because you caught her kissing a boy, then she's gonna get mad and she's gonna go into her room and slam the door and..."

"All right, all right." Percy cut her off, smiling. Annabeth just chuckled as he sat down next to her and she leaned against him. They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, when Percy finally spoke. "You know, I never thanked you for this. For giving me a family that I've always wanted. Kids that I'm going to adore my whole life." He paused "An amazing wife that I'll never stop loving." He said, tears forming once again. Sometimes he remembered how much he actually loved her, and it scared him. It scared him because, if she ever lost her, it would be impossible for him to go on. It scared him because, Percy never thought that there would actually be somebody that he loved as much as he loved her.

And the fact that he knew she loved him _back._ It was an indescribable feeling. He was going to have another _baby_. Another baby with the woman he _loved_ so much, that not even himself could understand how much. Annabeth turned her head to face him, tears in her own eyes as well, and ever so gently, pressed her lips against his. She understood. She felt the same way, if not, even more. She put her head on the crook of his neck and began to rub her tummy gently.

"MOMMY COME HERE PLEASE!" Yelled Charlie from across the apartment. Annabeth chuckled and went to her son, leaving Percy on the couch. He sat up and remembered when himself was a child as young as his son. He was very attatched to his Sally, no wonder Annabeth was always busy taking care of him like the amazing mom that she was. Then he remembered how he didn't have a dad when he was that young as well. He always wondered who was his dad, what he did for a living, where he was, why he had left, etc. Never did he imagine that his dad was Poseidon, the God of the seas. He promised to himself that he was never gonna let Charlie or his new baby go through that. He was always going to be there for his kids, no matter what.

Doesn't matter what.

**Aww :,) I think I did a pretty bad job on describing the emotions here, but I'll get better :) If you have any questions, feel free to review! I tend to answer them :D If you don't feel like doing an actual review, just leave like a happy face or something. Anything is better than nothing :D I need to know someone is reading this and what I should improve on :) Luv y'all. Be safe! -A **

**PS. Yes, longer chapters are coming. I just needed to hook you guys with something short and sweet into the story, but it gets better XD**


	2. Telling The Face

**Welcome Back! Welcome New Viewers! **

**GAHH I JUST REALIZED I PUT WISE OWL AS ANNABETH'S NICKNAME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! That was supposed to be a surprise that's coming up, but I MESSED IT UP! :,( Just pretend it says Wise Girl like usual, and you'll see what Wise Owl was supposed to be later on. Enjoy this chapter **** It was fun to write it.**

Annabeth was sitting down on a towel on the floor, watching Percy play with Charlie in the salty ocean. She was about 3 months pregnant now, and you could practically _see _her excitement before you even knew she was pregnant.

She had almost forgotten how terrible it was to be pregnant. Well, the only true horrible thing was the morning sickness, but other than that, she loved seeing how Percy reacted to her weird cravings, and she already had mood swings, so there was really no difference. To her, at least. Percy and Charlie sure had other opinions.

But overall, she was very excited. Percy and her always wanted a family, and although of their past depressing experiences with pregnancy, they were finally able to conceive little Charlie and keep him alive and well. She was more than glad that they were gonna be able to raise another one, and had hope that this one in particular will survive, unlike...

"ANNABETH! GET OVER HERE! THE WATER IS AWESOME!" Percy yelled from across the beach. Such a Seaweed Brain, she thought.

"NO, IM FINE, I DON'T WANT TO GET COLD!" Annabeth yelled back. She shook her head and continued reading her book, only to get interrupted by the mini version of Percy. His tiny little legs running toward her.

"Come on mommy! Is no fun without you" He gave her the face. _Oh no, not the face_, she thought. You see, little Charlie has this thing where he pouts his lips and furrows his eyebrows in a way very unique, but makes him look _identical_ to Percy. For some reason, Percy always denied it, and said she was just being silly, but it was so amazing and adorable! The first time he did it, she was so surprised and glad at how alike both of them looked, that whatever shenanigan Charlie was asking for, he got it. And Charlie, being a grandson of Athena, wise enough to connect that, whenever he made _the face_, he was gonna get what he wants.

"Sweetie, mommy's tired! Go with daddy, you know how awesome he is with water. Tell him to show you some of his water tricks." Annabeth said. He made the face one last time, but she shook her head. Charlie finally nodded with a sad face, and Annabeth gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He ran back to Percy. Annabeth continued reading her book.

"What did mommy say?" Percy asked when Charles got back.

"She's tired, but she told me to tell you to do you water tricks!" He said, excitedly, with his sweet baby voice. Percy smiled at his son.

"Okay, but I think after this we might have to go. We have to make sure mommy doesn't get very tired from now on, okay? We have to take care of her a little more" He said, referring to the new baby.

"Aww, no daddy! Can we please stay for a bit longer?" Now Charlie gave Percy _the face_. But the thing is, Percy doesn't see _the face. _Annabeth keeps insisting that the face makes Charlie look like him, but Percy beleives that Charlie is all Annabeth. He doesn't see himself in Charlie as much as Annabeth does. Even if the face did work on Percy, he was concerned about the baby, so they stayed only a few more minutes.

After a couple of water tricks, getting dry and finding a place to eat, Annabeth and Percy began discussing how to tell Charlie the news while he was in the playground of the BBQ place. Annabeth's food craving didn't give them much of a choice.

"Wasn't the point of this day to ease him into the news?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah sweetie, but, I mean, we don't know how he's going to react, and..."

"Percy" Annabeth said, firmly "You told me that he even _asked_ for a brother/sister once. He's gonna be fine!.

"Doesn't every kid want a brother or sister at one point?" Percy asked.

"Well, now he's getting one. And you're going to tell him." Annabeth gave him a mischevious grin.

"Can't we tell him together?" Percy groaned.

"Okay Perce, whatever you want." Annabeth said, slightly annoyed.

They were silent for a little bit. Annabeth looked at the menu, but Percy's mind was elsewhere. He tried not to think about it, but when he did, it always sent him to the most depresing feelings. He got the courage to say it, even though it would've been better if he hadn't.

"Annabeth, what if this baby doesn't..." He trailed off, he didn't have enough courage, and he felt himself about to cry. Annabeth turned around to look at him, her eyes big and wide. She pushed him to a corner to where there was barely anybody around them.

"Don't you DARE say that Percy. That will NEVER happen again." She whispered angrily. Another tear ran down Percy's cheek while Annabeth felt some on her own. "We made it with Charles, who says we can't make it with this one?" She said, holding a hand to her stomach. The couple kissed, holding back their tears, and the subject wasn't brought up again.

They sat down in a booth and Annabeth digged right into per Pork Ribs, **(Forgive me vegetarians! I've wanted this for a while :) **getting sauce all over her face. Percy and Charlie both stared at her, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Annabeth said with her mouth full of food. This made Charlie laugh, and Percy joined him.

"Both of your brains are full of seaweed!" She said laughing. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. Annabeth took this as an opportunity.

"You know Charlie, when you were in my tummy I was eating all kinds of stuff like this, just like right now." She said. She shot a glance at Percy, who looked at his son, worried.

"I was in your tummy? You ate me?" Charlie asked. His innocent voice made it even harder for Percy.

You see, Percy had many reasons to be worried about his son knowing there was a baby on the way. First, Charlie didn't even know where babies came from, which meant a big embarrassing conversation with him. Second, Percy didn't want him to start thinking that he was being replaced. Percy LOVED Charlie. He would do ANYTHING for him. And third, well, telling him makes it official. It'll make it official that he was having another child who was going to survive and come out into the world. And no matter how happy and excited Percy was, he was still VERY nervous and worried with the possibility that that it might not...

When Percy didn't say anything, she stepped in. "Yes sweetie. I mean, no. You see, mommies and daddies make babies together, and once babies are made, they're kept in the mommy's tummy until it's ready to come out."

Charlie stared at emptiness until he finally said "Ohhh. And how do you make babies? Can you guys make another one? I want a baby sister!" Charlie said quickly and enthusiastically. Both Annabeth and Percy blushed.

Finally, Percy stepped in. "Well, you see, your mommy and I already made a new baby..." Charlie's face lit up with happiness, cutting Percy off.

"YOU DID? I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY SISTER?!" Charlie said ecstatically. Both Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"Sweetie, we're not sure if it's a girl, but yes, you will have a baby brother or sister." Annabeth said contently. He threw his tiny arms at Percy, who was sitting next to him, and kept repeating 'thank you'. Annabeth watched as Percy put his own arms around their son. He was such a good dad.

After their father-son moment, Annabeth continued with her delicious ribs...oh yeah, and the conversation, of course.

"Well, honey, having a baby is a lot of work, so daddy and I are gonna need your help..." Annabeth began.

"Yes of course! I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" He said enthusiastically.

Percy continued. "We're gonna need you to be a big boy, okay? This baby is brand new to the world, so you have to teach her everything you know, little by little."

Annabeth nodded. "You're going to need to be patient and nice to her, okay? She's gonna depend on you a lot, so you have to promise you'll be there when she needs you. Can you promise me that?" Annabeth said between nibbles on her ribs.

Charlie nodded "I promise mommy." He smiled with _the face_. Ugh, that FACE. He looked JUST like Percy! How could he not see it? That face was the cutest thing in the world!

After the Jacksons ate, they left to their apartment.

"We're going to have to rent a 3 bedroom now." Annabeth said, as they entered the cozy apartment.

"Well, how about if we just buy a house? I think our children deserve it" Percy said, smiling and reaching for her belly. Annabeth turned around to look at him. Percy has never made that offer before.

"You're serious?" Annabeth said, as they guided a sleepy Charles to his room. She smiled at the thought. A house? It was silly how that never even crossed her mind.

"Of course! Why not?" Percy said. He'd actually thought about this before. Back when they were trying, he realized how living in a house of their own would bring them closer. To Percy, it would be a symbol of new beginnings and moving on from the past for both of them.

Annabeth helped Charlie in to his pajamas, tucked him in his bed, and kissed him goodnight. She watched him fall asleep in awe for a little bit before going to her bedroom.

Percy was already in his boxers laying down on the bed, and as she changed into her nightgown, she looked at herself in the mirror. The baby bump was nowhere to be seen yet, and her ADHD was making her anticipation unbearable. Before she notices, Percy sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist from the back. She turns around to face him and kisses him. Percy pulls her in closer and kisses her more passionately. She responds enthusiastically, and kisses him back will sidling up closer to him and tangling her hands in his hair. They end up in bed together, sharing kisses and thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

Percy began to slip into sleep, and Annabeth noticed that he made Charle's _the face_ when he slept. _That's why I see it and he doesn't! Percy makes the face when he's sleeping! _Annabeth thought. She smiled and drifted to sleep herself. I guess Percy won't get to see how much he looks like his son when he makes _the face_. You know, unless someone takes a picture of him when he's sleeping. Hmm...

**Haha! Well you guys. I decided to be nice and give you another chapter for this week. It's begining week! So why not? :D And also, seven little letters, S! I recieved a couple of encouraging reviews and follows (Special Thanx! Virtual Hugs! :D) but, like i said, just review me a smiley face :), you have no clue how HAPPY i will be with just that. **

**ONCE AGAIN, i repeat, this story will get sad :( im soo nervous about revealing all the sad stuff cuz i think you guys will hate me, but just stick with me till the end, i have a happy ending planned :) but just be prepared. **

**Au revoir my friends! J'taime! -A**


	3. Bu Bum Bu Bum

**Hello! I'm glad to be back! I hope this chapter answers some questions while makes some new questions :) mwahaha! Since you guys keep telling me to don't get all sad, I decided to create this chapter, to give you some more build up and happiness. NEXT WEEK PREPARE YOURSELVES! For all of you in North or South America, happy Columbus Day! Y como yo se que la mayoria de Americanos hablan español, queria darles esta sorpresa! Enjoy ;)**

It's a girl!

Yes!

We've known all along. A parent's instinct is never wrong!

But of course, a parent's instinct sometimes fail. Like when I thought I was going to escape my wife's terrible mood swing. Yes, that parent's instinct was wrong.

"PERCY JACKSON COME BACK HERE!" she yelled as I was in the hallway ready to leave to pick up my son.

"I CAN'T SWEETIE! I HAVE TO GO PICK UP CHARLIE!" I yelled back.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" she yelled. Oh, the irony. I walked back to the bedroom to find her in the bed. Her growing tummy in full view. A sight that always made me smile.

"Are you feeling better? You can come along, if you want, I mean, it's no big deal, I'm just going to get Charlie from school." I said carefully, knowing her mood swing hasn't passed just yet. You could tell she was very sad about the fact that she had to stay in bed rest for a couple of weeks. She loved her job, but I was very strict when I told her that, this time, it was very important to listen to everything that doctors had to say. Especially after that little scene she had in her ultrasound. And doctors had said, no work, bed rest. That's what it was gonna be.

"Well, I wouldn't be a problem if only I could be at work right now. I wouldn't be bothering you." She said, with sad eyes. "Percy, I'm fine! The doctor didn't know what she was talking about! I'm a daughter of _Athena_ for god's sake! I would _know _when I had to be in bed rest!"

I smiled. The truth is, even if she did know (which she probably did) that she had to be in bed rest, she wouldn't listen to herself. "I'm going to go pick up Charlie, and I'll be right back in a half hour." I said, very slowly. "I love you" I gave her a kiss, I kissed her tummy, and headed out.

* * *

_I sat in a plushy chair next to Annabeth. She was laying down in the bed, looking as beautiful as ever. The doctor had just finished putting that weird gel on Annabeth's tummy. I grabbed her hand, feeling myself get very nervous. This was her first ultrasound in a long time, and my anticipation was getting the best of me._

_ "Okay, let's look for that heartbeat, shall we?" said the woman as she put the wand on the gel. Annabeth turned her head to look at me. She had a weird smile on her face, one that I rarely see. I guess I wasn't the only nervous one. I leaned down and kissed her lips._

_ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. No heartbeat. I was starting to get very tense and worried, but I remained silent. Its fine! It takes some time, I said to myself._

_ Tick. Tock... I squeezed Annabeth's hand tighter and angrily started to stand. Just as I was about to cuss out the doctor, I heard one of the most beautiful sounds in the world._

_Bu Bum. Bu Bum._

_I sat back down and smiled. Annabeth smiled as well. The doctor began to mumble some things and write them down on a clipboard. I couldn't make out what she said, but I noticed there was nothing on the screen, so I asked. "Can we see it?"_

_ She looked up from the clipboard and realized she took the wand away. She put it back on Annabeth's bump and began to look for it again. After a few moments, I saw what at first looked like a bunch of blobs, but slowly took the form of a wonderful, moving, beautiful baby._

_ "Congratulations! It's a girl!"_

_ I couldn't help myself. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I looked at Annabeth. My beautiful, beautiful Annabeth. How did we ever come this far? She turned around and looked at me, tears in her own eyes as well._

_ We didn't say much for a little bit. But the doctor, looking at the clipboard, began to look a little worried. "You are at five months, am I correct?" She asked Annabeth. Duh! She was the doctor! How could she not know that? Annabeth confirmed, and the doctor continued. "The baby is developing a little slower than average, nothing to worry about for the long term, but I'm going to put you at bed rest for a week, okay Mrs. Jackson? We just wanna be safe when it comes to the baby." Annabeth looked extremely worried._

_ "What is wrong with my baby?" Annabeth asked, I could tell she was starting to freak out. I squeezed her hand._

_ "Nothing is wrong ma'am, we just want to make sure..."_

_ "No! Don't you tell me nothing is wrong! That's what they said last time! And look what happened!" She started to get up from the bed, and the machine began to beep. Her blood pressure was rising, and fast._

_ "My baby died because of you people! No. You're not going to get this one! NO!_

_ I sat her back in the bed, but she kept on struggling against me. "Annabeth! It's okay! You see? Nothing is wrong with our baby! Everything is fine!" I assured her, she was starting to cry as she continued to get up. The doctor, who was now getting some help, came back with a nurse to help her calm down, but the more people tried to help her, the more she began to yell and want to leave. I felt so... unhelpful. I began to cry myself at the sight of my wife reacting this way._

_ Another doctor came in and stuck a needle into her shoulder. She began to calm down immediately and I ran over to her and held her. She put her face on my chest and continued to cry, and I cried along with her._

_ Definetaly bed rest for her for the rest of the week._

* * *

"DADDY!" I heard Charlie yell. He began to run towards the car and got in the back seat in his booster chair.

"Hey son! How was school?" I asked him as I began to drive away from the school.

"GOOD! I told my teacher that, over the summer, I got a baby sister!" He said, enthousiastically.

After talking about his day and me asking him a whole bunch of questions, I got down to the subject that most concerned me.

"Charles, did you see... some strange things happen around you? Like, weird looking things, maybe monsters, in the school?" I asked him. I hated asking him these things, I knew it scared him, but it was very important for me to know.

"No, dad. Why?" He asked. I began to get a little worried. I knew that Charlie had a strong smell, and I had to be careful.

"Nothing. Just be careful okay? And tell me if anything weird happens. Okay?" I said.

"Yes, daddy."

* * *

_I sat in the driver's seat, with Annabeth in the passenger's, hugging her belly protectively. She still had tears in her eyes and you could still hear little sobs._

_ "I can't let that happen to us again, Percy. That was _exacly _what the doctors had said..." She trailed off._

_ "Annabeth, you can't go around blaming the doctors. We're _demigods_! You know very well that that was the work of one of the gods. But whoever it was, for whatever reason, that's the past! I won't let anything happen to you ever again! I promise!" I moved closer to her, put my finger under her chin and forced her to look up at me. "This time I'm going to be there the whole time with you. I won't let ANY god touch our children or you. Never!" I said. I put my hand on her belly and could feel little kicks and movements._

_ "Why did that happen, Percy? Who would do that to us? Why would they do that to us?" She asked. I sat back, thinking of how different our lives would be right now if only that little child would've survived._

_ I spoke my thoughts just as they got to me. "Annie, we have a new baby! Let's just be happy. Please. I can't stand seeing you like that. We should be excited!" I said, and smiled. She smiled right back at me. Then I remembered, "You're still doing bed rest." I said. I heard her say her 'AWW MAN's and started to drive towards our still-in-progress-new home._

**HA HA! I know, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wasn't planning on writing this one, but I wrote it anyway! **

**Fellow HUMANS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW! Once again, it takes, like, less than two seconds. You could've DONE IT in the time you read the first two sentances of this paragraph. So, instead of reading the rest of it, why don't you just go ahead and review what you're gonna be for Halloween? **

**Not only does it help me know that there are real humans reading and enjoying this, but I'm also curious xD I'm going to be the Mad Hatter! The original 1951 version, i might add. So, if you haven't already, what are you going to be?**

**Shoutout to all my fellow followers, and all my Reviewers! It brings up my spirits, guys. It really does.**

**I apologize for any mistakes about pregnancy that I made. I am neither a doctor nor have been pregnant, so I did the best quick research I could!**


End file.
